


Worthy

by hiareyouanerdcauseiam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Mjolnir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiareyouanerdcauseiam/pseuds/hiareyouanerdcauseiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a tumblr post saying something like "What if Bucky lifted Mjölnir?" and this kinda happened. </p><p>I am sorry in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

Bucky leaned in the doorway to the lounge in Avenger's Tower. Everyone was trying to pick up Mjölnir. Bucky saw Steve moved it a little and decided he didn't want to hurt Thor so he pretended he couldn't pick it up. Bruce gestured toward Natasha.   
"Oh no, that's not a question I need answered," she replied as she took another swig of an alcoholic beverage.  
"Can I try?"  
All eyes turned to Bucky.  
Clint clearly in shock, gaped at him. Steve look scared, because Bucky knew Steve thought he'd fail. He could see it in his eyes. The fear of letting Bucky downgrade himself even more than he had.  
"Surely you can, but I do not think you will have much luck, as did none of the others," replied Thor.  
Slowly, Bucky got off from the doorframe and walked over to Mjölnir. Placing his left arm on the handle (thinking the metal would help) he pulled his arm up.  
The whole room became silent.  
Clint, still gaping said, "It's the arm. Totally the arm."  
Steve shot him a look and he shut up.  
To prove Clint wrong, he shifted it over to the other hand. Tears swelled in his eyes as he held it, about chest level.  
Thor was shocked beyond all belief and didn't say anything as Bucky set the mighty Thor's hammer back on the table. Attempting to keep is face it's normal expressionless style he quickly rushed out the door he was leaning on just minutes before. Steve (of course) followed him out.  
"Buck. Wait up."  
He didn't stop.  
"Bucky!"  
Setting his pace faster, Steve caught up. Whipping him back around with a swift movement and just a hand on his shoulder, Steve pulled Bucky into a hug. He felt a tear drop onto his clothes and knew Bucky was crying. Steve nuzzled into Bucky's neck, trying to comfort him.  
"I-I don't... H-How... Am I-I..." He choked out.  
"Shh. Buck it's okay. This is amazing. You are worthier than me, and even Tony," Steve mumbled into his neck.  
"Well Tony isn't hard to beat," He chuckled, but still crying.  
"Yea, you're right with that one..." Steve replied.  
Removing his head from the crook of Bucky's neck he looked him dead in the eyes.  
"Why are you crying? This is a good thing."  
"It's just- I dunno. I don't even know why I tried. I didn't think I was even the slightest bit worthy to wield Mjölnir..."  
"Well you are," Steve pulled him in closer. Without thinking he pressed a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Guys! It happening! All the sexual tension is finally resolved! They're kissing!" Tony's voice screamed from behind them, but they ignored it.


End file.
